criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Nightmare Long/Dialogues
Nyctochral Police Department HQ, Halloween Night... Chief Keyon Imamu (in disco costume, greeting): Hello and welcome, new recruit, to the Nyctochral Police Department! We've been expecting your arrival, even if it is 9 o'clock at night. Keyon (happy): I'm Keyon Imamu. I run things around here as the Chief of Police. Forgive me, but I forgot what your name was again. I read your file earlier today too... Keyon (smiling): , that's it! Oh, you're going to have an awesome time with us here! Speaking of timing, it's impeccable because this gives you the opportunity to meet your co-workers! Come on, let's join the party. Ryker Hawthorne (in elf costume, annoyed): I look like a damn fool in this stupid costume... Why'd I let you guys talk me into coming to this Halloween party anyways? Orion Hunter (in Goth skeleton costume, laughing): Because we knew this was the only costume you own! Hahahahaha! Laughter is not only good for your health, but good for your soul as well. Finn Dyson (in spa outfit, grinning): Hold on a second, Gandhi. Could someone get me some cucumbers for my eyes? Nao Ryuzaki (in water lion costume, confused): Um... why do you look like you just got one extreme makeover? Finn: Because I did? Duh. I always go to the spa on Tuesdays to relax but they were closed for Halloween, so I had to improvise. Ryker (joking): What are you supposed to be anyways, Finn? My mother? Adira Romero (in matryoshka doll costume, laughing): Good one, Ryker! Fun fact: women gain an average of 30 pounds during pregnancy! But a lot of them, including me, lose that weight in time. Poppy Winters (in cowgirl costume, delighted): Oh, hey! The Chief just joined the party! ...Oh, is this the new recruit? Nao (serious): Who's the newbie? Invade my personal space and Bessie will be happy to taste new blood. Keyon (serious): Whoa, whoa, hold on there now... Guys, this is , the who's joining our little family. Introduce yourselves, guys, and please try to act decent at least. Ryker: Hey, , I'm Ryker Hawthorne. Don't worry, I won't stab you like Nao will... I work here as a detective so I hope we're going to get along great. There. How's that for decent? By the way, why do you look like my dead grandpa? Keyon (pointing finger, flustered): Ryker's going to be one of your partners, . Try not to see it as a punishment. Here's your second partner. Poppy (tipping hat, happy): ...Who, me? Oh, howdy partner! I just started working here myself. My name's Poppy Winters, and I think we're going to make an awesome team... if I could just not stare at my phone all day. Speaking of... Poppy (checking phone): ... Keyon (annoyed): Geez louise... Adira (excited): Pleasuretomeetyou, ! I'mAdiraRomero, thecoroner. Funfact: Thejobofthecoronerdatesbackto12thcenturyEngland. Thenknownascrowners, theseprofessionalswereappointedbyroyaltytoinvestigateunexplainedorsuspiciousdeaths – andtocollectbelongingsofthedeceasedasadeathtax. Keyon (explaining): Adira here is um... hyper, to say the least. Don't let her "I hate life" face fool you. I hope you can take notes when talking to her... Orion (winking): What's up, my spiritual brother? I'm Orion Hunter and I handle all the science-y stuff around here. Well, Adira can do that stuff too, but still. Come by the lab if you ever wanna do some meditating or yoga... Nao (displeased): We've already met, . Pardon me or whatever, but it's going to take me a while to get used to you. Just ask everybody else. Also, NEVER disturb me in my lab! Bessie's always waiting... Finn (hand extended out, smiling): Oh, please... Salutations, . I'm Finn Dyson, the profiler of this department. Don't worry about Nao. Her and Bessie sing to Quarterz and stare at screens all day. Nao (angry): WE DO NOT! Bessie happens to be a nice katana who listens to Feyonce! Finn (smiling): It's so easy to get you angry... anyways, Nao handles all techy-related analyses while I deal with psychological analyses. Keyon (smiling): And that is our... dysfunctional family... but it works! Now that you've been "properly" introduced to the team, I say we party and let the other precincts handle tonight. Blast the disco music! Keyon (singing): Hmph... ah... Disco dynamite! Whoo! It's so cool in this shindig! Ryker: Yep... just like my grandpa. Dead, dances like a 5-year-old in heels, looks like a dummy, talks weird, and smells like cabbage. God, this costume is starting to chafe... Don't look at me like that, . Ryker (curious): Say, ... let's ditch this horror-fest and go to the cemetery? ...What, are you chicken? Ryker (excited): Sweet! All right, let's go. But first, I'm taking this goddamn costume off! Nyctochral Graveyard, 9:05 P.M... Ryker (in regular attire, cold): Brrr... it's a bit chilly out here... I wonder if there are any trick or treaters so we can steal their candy... Ryker (uneasy): I swear, if kids come up to us just to give a good scare, I'll fire warning shots in the air. Ryker: Well, we're partners, . Does this mean we have to tell each other our life story or something? God, you know, it makes me sick seeing crime out on the streets. Those people have no idea what it's like out there. Ryker (reminiscing): Out in war, . I served as a marine for the U.S. Marine Corps until I was discharged for disorderly conduct for saving this family who were about to be killed... Ryker: I did the right thing, but I get fired for risking my life. What is wrong with this world? And then you got drug dealers, addicts, murderers, and whatnot here while there's senseless violence in other parts of the world! Ryker: It just makes me so ang-- HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL! Ryker (scared): Ahhh! What was that?! I mean, um... Ryker (acting tough): Dang mutts howling. So, wanna take a look around for some dead bodies or something? I'll show you how to look for things. It's good practice for when we're out on the field. Chapter 1 Investigate Graveyard Entrance. (Ryker Hawthorne: There are 6 items in the list below. Find those items hidden within the scene and click on them. Begin with the lemon tart!) (Ryker: Great! When you need help, I can give you a hint. Try it now!) (Ryker: There are 4 items remaining in the list, find them all!) (After investigating Graveyard Entrance) Ryker (shocked): Whoa, what?! There's ACTUALLY a dead body here? I should really rephrase myself more often... Ryker (stumped): Hmm... our victim was attached to this bloody hook, you say? Judging by the hole in his back, he must've died of blood loss... But where are his organs?! Ryker (pumping fist): Let's ship the body off to Adira for autopsy. She'll know everything that went down. We'll have to crash that ridiculous Halloween party and I'm going to save everyone from the Chief's horrible dancing. Ryker (smirking): Luckily, I got a strong stomach... gag... so no worries here! You found a wallet on the scene? I'll let you take a look through it, . Ryker: Oh, yeah, that hook. I'll lead you through collecting up samples. I hope you're up for it. Ryker (pumping fist, confident): Looks like this is our first investigation together! And on your first... night too! I hope this murder investigation doesn't take all night long... let's get started, ! (Ryker: Here's your Tablet! This is where you pick up your next action.) (Ryker: You have several options. Choose one and follow the tasks.) Examine Bloody Hook. Ryker (praising): Awesome job on collecting a sample of... whatever that is. Pretty soon, you might be just as good as I am! Ryker: Orion should have no problem identifying what this powder-like thing is. Let's send it off to him. I just pray that he's not going to wear that costume when he's doing this... Analyze Powder. Orion (righteous): I must say, I'm a bit disappointed that our fun was cut short, but justice has no time for fun. I analyzed that powder closely and managed to identify it with no problem! Ryker (facepalm): Are you seriously still wearing the costume that makes you look like a Goth with a cosplay complex? Orion (dismissive): Oh, hush, Ryker. The universe doesn't care if I do my job wearing this costume. Heck, it doesn't care if I do it naked! Ryker: You do your job naked even?! I'm done. , meet me at my desk when Orion explains that powder thing to you. SLAM! Orion (index finger up, eyes closed): Hmph... he needs some serious relaxation. Anyways, the powder turned out to be residue from medication designed to prevent transplant rejection. Orion (despondent): People who have gotten an organ transplant have to take this medication for the rest of their lives. Ryker told me he got one after he saved that family during his time in the war in Syria. Orion: I checked the victim's medical records and I discovered he was an organ donor. He never even got an organ transplant! Orion (confident): Besides, your victim was hung from the hook, so how would that residue end up on it unless the killer handled it. This proves that your killer has had an organ transplant! At Ryker's desk... Ryker (on phone): Come on, baby... I'm sorry for what I did but I told you already, it wasn't-- Ryker (on phone, perplexed): Hello? ...Hello? Ryker (infuriated): Dammit! Ryker: Oh, , you're back! What? That was nothing. What did Orion say? Ryker (sad): The powder was residue from organ transplant medication? It sucks having to take that damn medication every day, but it's what keeps me alive. Ryker (determined): At least we have something against our killer: they've had an organ transplant! Write it down in the killer's profile. Examine Wallet. Ryker: So what did you find that wallet, ? An ID card? Ryker (praising): Hold on, this is our victim on the ID card! Thanks to your search-sleuthing, we now know our victim's name: Damien Grimm. Ryker: Hmm... I didn't bring my tablet with me... Crap, we have to head back to the station to find out more about this guy. Back at Headquarters... Ryker (holding tablet): All right, got my tablet rarin' to go. So... Damien Grimm... Ryker (aghast): Oh, no! Damien Grimm is a 63-year-old creep living in the creepiest forest in Perdition Plains! It also says here that he's a registered sex offender. Ryker (worried): Okay, I don't want to know the details... Chief, do we really have to go into the forest? It's too... creepy out. Especially now since it's Halloween! Also, take off that hideous costume already, jeez. Keyon (teasing): But I thought you were tough, Ryker? Ryker (acting tough): I am! That's why I got these sunglasses on. Poppy (scratching head): Really? I always thought your eyes were just too sensitive. Keyon (smiling): No, Poppy. That's just the excuse he uses. Ryker (frustrated): Hey! Whatever! , let's go to the forest and find out where our victim lived. I'll show you who's tough around here! Investigate Creepy Forest. (Before investigating Creepy Forest) Ryker (covering face): Okay, I ch-changed my mind! I'm not t-tough! , let's go back. This f-forest is making me really uneasy now... Ryker (pouting): Fine... but YOU take a lo-look around. I'll try to help you if I can. If I as so m-much hear a branch snap, I'm running! (After investigating Creepy Forest) Ryker (covering face): I don't want to be here any longer, . PLEASE tell me you found some-something that can help our investigation! Ryker (anxious): A faded paper? You need to use carbon powder for that... which is back at the station, so let's go, ! Ryker (closing eyes): Okay, you found a torn card too? Repairing that will be a cinch for you. Hey, I bet it'd be even easier if we did that at the station! Come on, let's drive back and never come back here again! Ryker (perturbed, scared): For God's sake, a locked safe too?! Decode it at the station! Follow me to the station or get left behind solving these puzzles because I've had it with this forest! Examine Faded Paper. Ryker: Great job on recovering the faded text on that paper, ! What does it say? Ryker (holding note with gloves on): "You're going to pay for what you did to me, you sex-crazed weirdo!" Ryker: Yikes, looks like our victim had an enemy. I guess being a pedophile does that to you. But who wrote this angry message to the victim? Ryker: ...I know! Finn can help us! He can use his Jedi mind powers to determine anything! Let's send this message to him. He better be done his little spa treatment-makeover thing or whatever... Analyze Angry Message. Finn (happy): , that angry message you sent me was a mere trifle. I suggest sending me more challenging things to analyze... perhaps a Sudoku? Ryker (annoyed): First of all, ask the killer to leave behind more puzzling clues. Second of all, I can't believe you're still wearing that robe and... face paint. Finn: It's a face mask, dummy. But we're not here to judge your intelligence, we're here to catch a killer. The message has a rather unique handwriting to it. Finn (thinking): The strongly curved "a"s, dotted "i"s and even the pressure applied to the paper tells me whoever wrote this is a middle-aged man with some serious insecurities. Finn (excited): I'll bet my doctorate that the only person who wrote this is Ash Tombend, the gravedigger. Ryker (nervous): O...kay. That means we have to go back to the graveyard to find him, don't we? Ryker: Screw that! We're calling him in! , let's interrogate this Ash. Question Ash Tombend about his angry message to the victim. Ash Tombend (nervous): Detectives, it is very late right now. Don't you see I have to dig graves for the recently deceased? Ryker (authoritative): Well, you could potentially be digging one for Damien Grimm! He was murdered in the graveyard and this message you sent to him makes you a suspect! Ash (shocked): What?! Damien's dead? Ash (euphoric): Hallelujah! It's a great night to live, isn't it, Detectives? Ryker (angry): We tell you a man's been murdered and all you do is sit here and tell us you're happy about it? Have you no compassion? Ash (shouting): Compassion? Did Damien have compassion when he raped all those little boys and girls?! That sick monster deserves to be six feet under. I'll even dig his grave to bid the sicko farewell while he burns in Hell! Ash: The nerve of that man with his sick and twisted man. People like him deserve to be dead! He ruined so many lives.. Ryker (compassionate): Maybe so, but he was still a human being. I'm not saying what he did wasn't wrong, but you've got to have the tiniest bit of empathy for his family... Ash (angry): Empathy, my ass! What planet are you living on, Detective Hawthorne? Damien NEVER was a human being to begin with! He lost that when he-- Ryker (shouting): THAT IS ENOUGH! GET OUT OF HERE! (After talking to Ash Tombend) Ryker (calming down): Whew... whew... whew... I can't stand people who are so blind of feelings. Ryker (sad): This reminded me of when I told my dad I was gay... he beat me then left me to bleed out on the road... Luckily, someone found me and took me to the hospital. Ryker (tearing up): I had six broken ribs, a broken arm, fractured skull, and strained neck... it's not right to be so hateful. It just isn't... Ryker (wiping face): I'm okay now... let's continue the investigation. Examine Torn Card. Ryker: Awesome job on repairing that torn card, . Apparently, this is a business card belonging to the only flower shop in the district. Ryker (pointing index finger up): Hey, I know the owner! Her name's Sylvia Payne! We should ask her why her card was at the victim's residence. Ask Sylvia Payne if she knew the victim. Sylvia Payne (arms open): Ryker! Long time, no see! How have you been doing lately, sugar? (Ryker and Sylvia hug) Ryker (smiling): Just fine, thank you. Wow, this shop still looks amazing... did you redecorate the place? If so, you got some taste. Sylvia (happy): Why thank ya, honey. Who's this new fella, Ryker? Your new partner? Ryker (arm extended out): This is , my new partner. , this is Sylvia Payne, the only and best florist in Perdition Plains! Sylvia (blushing): Oh, stop it, Ryker... you make me sound all important... What brings you two in here today? I know it ain't just for introductions now, come on, Ryker... I know you want something. Ryker: You do know me well. and I wanted to know if you knew a man named Damien Grimm. Sylvia (hand over mouth, shocked): The sex offender? Child, you got to be crazy if you think I know him! I typically don't associate myself with people like that. Why do you ask, honey? Ryker: Don't be alarmed, but he was murdered at the graveyard... Sylvia: Oh, child, that don't surprise me. This place is called Perdition Plains for a reason. Speakin' a reasons, I'm only a florist so I can make enough money and move the heck outta here and live somewhere else like Crescent City or somethin'. Ryker: Thank you for your time, Sylvia. It was nice seeing you again. Sylvia: Anytime, child. Don't be afraid to buy some flowers now! (After talking to Sylvia Payne) Ryker (smiling): I haven't seen Sylvia in so long... she was the person who showed me around Nyctochral when I moved here and didn't know where to go. Ryker: She's still the Sylvia I know. You know what, ? Give me a sec, I'm going to buy some flowers. For old time's sake. Examine Locked Safe. (Before examining) Ryker (sweating): Oh, um... I didn't notice before but I have some serious sweat stains right now... And right, this is our victim's safe since his name is clearly on it. Who engraves their name onto a safe? Ryker (blushing): I'll let you do decipher the combination while I change. I hope you don't mind me changing in front of you... (After examining) Ryker (shirtless): ... Ryker (in new attire, grinning): Did I catch you peeking? Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone stares. Ah, you're a tech genius now, huh? Maybe you should take over Nao's position? Ryker (nervous): Don't tell her I said that. So what's inside the safe? Ryker (clueless): A note? That's it? Our victim only had a piece of paper in his safe? What's the point of locking it up? Is it worth like a fortune or something? Ryker (reading note with gloves on): Oh, wait. The note says, "Ha, you sick creep! I took everything! Have fun continuing your GROSS fantasies!" Ryker: Huh... someone broke into our victim's safe and stole whatever was inside. We need to know who wrote this! Let's compare the writing to our database and find a match. Examine Handwriting on Note. Ryker: Ah-ha! The handwriting belongs to-- Ryker (shocked): AMELIA REDWOOD?! Ryker: I should've known! That little no-good-- Keyon: Ryker! , Ryker and Amelia have a little history. See, Amelia is a well-known troublemaker and thief. We've arrested her on multiple occasions-- Ryker: That doesn't even begin to cover it! She TP'd my house one time! Wait... it's Halloween! She may do it again! Keyon (shouting): RYKER! Let go your personal bias already, be a good partner, and interrogate her about why she stole what she did! Ryker: Oh, all right, fine! Watch out for your wallet, , cuz that girl has got some sticky fingers! Talk to Amelia Redwood about stealing from the victim's safe. Ryker (displeased): We meet again, Ms. I'm-A-Thief. Amelia Redwood (winking): It's nice to see you too, Ryker. Tell me, do you have your wallet on you right now? Ryker (checking pockets): ... Ryker (holding wallet): Whew. You didn't take it this time! Amelia: Why would I? It's not like you have anything in your wallet worth stealing. Look, what's the deal here? It's Halloween and there's a crazy high school Halloween party starting soon! Ryker: and I are here because you stole something from Damien Grimm's safe! You shouldn't have left that note there. Your overconfidence is always your downfall. Amelia (biting nails): Uh... I have no idea who or what you're talking about. Ryker (pointing out): You're biting your nails! You know something! Tell us or we'll detain you for theft again! Amelia: Okay, fine! I stole some old videotapes the creep kept of him having sex with kids. There. Ryker: What?! You know who he was and the guy kept recordings?! Amelia: Yeah, so? I was going to expose them to you but I decided to blackmail him instead. I need to put food on the table for my family so go ahead and arrest me for that. Ryker (shocked): What? You're poor? Amelia: Yeah, jackass! It's why I steal! I would never let my loving family go hungry, especially my younger brotherI don't know why we moved here in the first place... Look, can I go now? Ryker (loss for words): I... sure... we're going to let you go on a warning, Amelia... (After talking to Amelia Redwood) Ryker (depressed): Wow... I completely misjudged her all this time... she did this for a good reason... but she's still doing the wrong thing. I can't help but sympathize with her situation... Ryker: We may be old enemies... but maybe we can frenemies? I'll have to talk with her later... For now, let's go. Autopsy Victim's Body. Adira Romero (wide-eyed, grinning): Wow, this body you brought me is FANTASTIC, ! I've never seen such a masterpiece before! Ryker (twirling finger beside his head): ... Adira (serious): Your victim was stabbed twelve times in the back before being hung onto the gravestone. When he was impaled on it, he died from blood loss in no more than a minute! Adira (energetic): Funfact: DraculawasthePrinceofWallachia, andmanyofhis“murders”werehisowntwistedformoflawandorder. Thethingis, impalementwasprettymuchtheonlypunishment—whetheryoustolealoafofbreadorcommittedmurder! Ryker: Jeez. You should read me a bedtime story something. Put me to sleep with boring facts. Adira: I only do that to my son. Anyways, once your victim was killed, they used the same hook to cut him up and steal all of his major organs! Heart, kidneys, spine, lungs, hell... even his ribs were removed! Adira (laughing): Your killer wanted to keep a few mementos on hand but they made a... GRAVE mistake doing it! Hahaha! Ryker (sarcastic): Sometimes I wish I was on that autopsy table so I wouldn't have to hear such cringey puns... Adira: Oh, relax! I managed to find some type of powder, which being on the inside of the victim's cleared-out body could only have come from the killer. Adira: I looked at the composition of the powder, and found immunoglobins, beta-lactoglobulin, and also traces of bovine serium albumin. Ryker: Either I need a dictionary or you were born on another planet... what is... all that? Adira (confident): They are the ingredients in whey protein, which is the powder used in protein shakes. That means your killer drinks protein shakes! Write it down as part of the killer's profile. Ryker: I remember drinking SO many protein shakes when I was bulking up for the military... Now I have a sudden craving for one. Anyways, we know something about our killer: they drink protein shakes. Back at the station... Ryker: It's your first night here and your first murder investigation... only in Nyctochral! Let's recap what we know so far. Ryker: Our victim was a 63-year-old sex offender named Damien Grimm who was found murdered in the graveyard. Ryker (disgusted): The killer used a hook to brutally kill him. Afterwards, they took our victim's organs then hung him back on the hook... Ryker: We flagged three suspects: Ash Tombend, Sylvia Payne, and Amelia Redwood... Ryker: Ash hated the victim for having illegal sex with kids, Sylvia claims to not know the victim, and Amelia stole videotapes from the victim to blackmail him... Ryker: We know the killer drinks protein shakes and had an organ transplant... Wait, I know Sylvia had an organ transplant too! We should add it to her profile. Ryker: Where do we turn to now? Maybe we should-- Poppy (shocked): ! A little boy came into the station in hysterics! He says he saw someone hiding organs in the woods! Chapter 2 Ryker: Where do we turn to now? Maybe we should-- Poppy (shocked): ! A little boy came into the station in hysterics! He says he saw someone hiding organs in the woods! Ryker (shocked): What?! A kid witnessed the killer hiding our victim's organs?! Ryker (serious): This better not be a Halloween prank or anything like that! Bring that boy in, Poppy. We'll question him about this. Finn (mysterious): I couldn't help but overhearing you guys... , I hope you don't mind me doing that. You never know when someone could spill a secret... Finn: I hope you don't mind me accompanying you two in interrogating the kid. Witnessing such events at a young age could be potentially scarring. Finn (despondent): I grew up witnessing my alcoholic parents fight constantly. When I saw them get murdered by a home burglar, he spared my life just to mentally torture me... Ryker (empathetic): I'm sorry to hear that, Finn. Okay, that's a good idea. Let's go speak to the kid. Speak to Norman Bones about the murder. Norman Bones (crying): I want my mommy! I don't want to be here! Ryker (empathetic): Shh... you're safe here. No one's going to hurt you. We're here to help. What's your name? Norman (sniffling): Sniff... Norman. Ryker (smiling): Hi, Norman. I'm Ryker. I like your costume... You're a real soldier for being so brave. Do you mind if I ask what you saw in the woods? It would really help and I out so much. We would be really grateful... Norman (wiping tears): A soldier... I s-saw someone in the deep woods when I was trick-or-treating... that's when my friend dared me to go into the deep woods. I went in and... and... Ryker: You're doing good, Norman. Continue being brave. Don't let all those thoughts scare you. You're brave. Nothing's going to scare you here... Norman: I... I saw someone wearing a mask carry these... vial-type cylin-cylinders with a... a-a-a heart... lungs... the organs! I saw organs in those things! The boogeyman put them in this chest then he... he... Norman (crying): He SAW me! H-He chased me... pushed me to the ground and tried to... tried to... KILL me! I didn't want to die! I didn't want to die! I came here as soon as that happened! Norman (sniffling): I don't want to talk about it anymore! I just want to go home to my mommy! Finn (smiling): Norman, you're a brave little guy. Let's go into my office. We can talk more, calm you down... All kids love candy and I got tons of it in my office. Come on, let's go. Norman (smiling): Haha, I thought you were my mommy for a second! Sure, I'd love some candy! (After talking to Norman Bones) Ryker (proud): What a really brave kid... I was like that at his age. But that's only because my dad wanted to make me a man. He always hit me and said it's part of the process, but that was an excuse for him abusing me... Ryker (determined): I'm willing to go explore more woods if it means bringing this killer to justice. Let's go, . I'm driving. Investigate Deep Woods. Ryker (worried): God, it's creepy and dark! I'm hating this atmosphere, so what'd you find? Ryker: No chest like Norman mentioned... but there IS a broken object! It looks golden... repairing is your specialty, . I'll let you handle it. Ryker (disgusted): You also found an earth pile? Hmm, smells like... earth... Ew, worms... you can look through this pile, . I'll just go and... protect myself from the boogeyman. Examine Broken Object. ''Ryker (clueless): You repaired a golden mixtape? Hmm, there's an inscription... "Damien, my man. Enjoy the tracks, homie!" Ryker: Nao will have a blast analyzing this mixtape. Let's send it to her. ''Analyze Golden Mixtape. Nao (in regular attire): Ah, it feels good to be back in my regular attire... that costume was making me sweat like a virgin at a prison rodeo. Ryker: That's... really sweaty... Did you manage to find out who sent our victim that gaudy mixtape? Nao (excited): Yes, and you are immediately forgiven, , for sending me EXCLUSIVE tracks of Quarterz' latest album! Ryker: Is that the singing I heard earlier? You seriously need to get out more. Nao (smiling): Yeah, yeah, whatever... I looked deeper into this and I found out that Quarterz was sending your victim a message via his lyrics! Nao: "You make me sick to my stomach", "Ain't got time for you" and "No more favors for you" are all connected since they're more high-pitched and somehow at the exact same frequency. Nao: I don't know what Quarterz is trying to say exactly, but I guess he was close to our victim. Ryker (nervous): Nao, you do realize this makes Quarterz a suspect, right? Nao: I had to actually see Orion to help me calm down, but yes. I'm aware of that sad predicament... Ryker: Then we have ourselves a new suspect. Let's interrogate Quarterz. Nao: If Quarterz is the killer, I riot. Just so you know. Interrogate Quarterz about the mixtape he sent to the victim. Ryker (nervous): So Mr... Quarterz? I'm Detective Hawthorne and this is . We're with the Nyctochral PD. We have questions concerning- Quarterz (sweating): I ain't got no drugs, man! Damn cops, you so damn persistent! What, just because I'm a black rapper, it means I do drugs? The nerve of cops these days, man! Ryker: Nobody's accusing you of possessing illegal drugs, Quarterz. Damien Grimm was murdered at the graveyard and we found the mixtape you sent him. Quarterz (nervous): Awww sh***************t... Look, what do you want me to say? Some fan says he wants to join me in my career as a duo who I learn is a sex offender? That sh*t ain't coo, man! Quarterz: I suppose the message I sent him goes out to all my fans. Stupid, blind, little morons... but hey, they keepin' me rich, know what I'm sayin'? Quarterz: We done here or what? I gotta go record some sick bars for my new album! It's gon' be so hot, people will combust! Is that the right word? Whatever, man. Pssh, get outta here, you two. (After interrogating Quarterz) Ryker (angry): What an egotistical jerk! Kicking us out like that! He must've had it too easy as a child. Spoiled, not disciplined... and he's rich too which really ticks me off! Examine Earth Pile. Category:Dialogues